


Ни одна река не принесет меня домой

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Abuse, пиромания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Говорят, корни всего лежат в детстве.





	

  
  
  
«Двадцать три, двадцать четыре, двадцать пять, двадцать шесть...»

Он бежит. 

Кеды звонко шлепают по асфальту — хлоп-хлоп-хлоп.

Он пробегает по сонной, тенистой летней улице, сворачивает на узкую тропинку между двумя домами, и в самом конце хода протискивается сквозь отверстие в дощатом заборе. Когда он пробегает мимо пожилой мисс Сэмпл с корзиной мокрого белья, та окликает его:

— Донни! Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, мисс Сэмпл, — пыхтит он, на ходу получается что-то типа «невоисэпл», но у него нет времени, чтобы быть вежливым.

— Можно подумать, где-то пожар, — качает она головой, провожая его взглядом, и седые кудряшки на ее голове тоже покачиваются в знак неодобрения.

— Тридцать...восемь, — шепчет он, проползая под кустами кизила на чужом заднем дворе, колени теперь в земле, и нижние ветки цепляют его колючками за плечи. Царапины добавятся к синякам на его теле — он так часто падает. Самый неуклюжий мальчик на свете. Самый невнимательный. Самый…

— Пятьдесят! — восклицает он вполголоса и, будто очнувшись, быстро поднимается и вываливается из кустов прямо напротив старого сарая. Когда-то тут держали садовые инструменты, но теперь в нем пусто. Только паутина и пыль. Он вздрагивает и смахивает ее с головы. Сердце колотится так сильно, что отдается в горле. Он кашляет и тут же зажимает себе рот. Приседает и большим испуганным глазом приникает к щели между досками.

Сначала никого нет. Только ветерок лениво шевелит листву разросшихся акаций, и серый кот в красном ошейнике высматривает что-то в высокой траве. Постепенно он снова впадает в какое-то полусонное оцепенение и прислоняется тяжелой головой к дощатой стенке, не обращая внимания на занозы. И резко вздрагивает от:

— Донни, ты здесь? Давай выходи.

Он узнал бы этот голос из тысячи. Даже если бы не видел широкоплечую фигуру в белой спортивной куртке, осторожно переступающую вдоль живой изгороди и заглядывающую под каждый куст. Мелкая дрожь пробегает вдоль его позвоночника. Кажется, он перестает дышать.

— Донни, не дури.

Его брат останавливается и осматривается по сторонам. Затем лезет в карман и извлекает оттуда сигарету и зажигалку. Закуривает, по-прежнему поглядывая по сторонам. Он так близко, что Донни может разглядеть, как блестит от пота его лицо. Сегодня жаркий день, и Нилу Элберту наверняка жарко. Нил Элберт слез со школьного автобуса за пятьсот метров до дома, просто попросил водителя и тот остановил автобус, и Нил Элберт очень спешил по дороге сюда. 

— У меня есть новый выпуск «Дракула жив!». Тебе ведь они нравятся?

Но Донни успел раньше. Он все-таки успел раньше, и теперь завороженно наблюдает, как его брат курит и то и дело поправляет прилизанный кок над прыщавым лбом. Видел бы его отец, выбил бы ему сигарету одним ударом. Донни непроизвольно морщится, когда представляет этот удар.

Окурок Нил посылает щелчком в высокую, давно не стриженую траву.

— Ладно, подождем, пока проголодаешься.

Только тогда Донни, моргнув, понимает, что голоден. И, похоже, уже давно, судя по неприятным спазмам в желудке. Нил усмехается, будто подслушав его мысли, и удаляется вальяжной, нарочито неспешной походкой победителя. 

Так еще ребенком он узнает, что такое рок и неизбежность. Неизбежность похожа на чувство, как будто он пойман, пойман в невидимую ловушку, как будто ему некуда бежать, и непонятная, недетская тоска стискивает его внутренности. Он не понимает, как все так получилось — ведь он старался вести себя хорошо.  


***

  
_Магия огня покорила его с первого взгляда._

_Была осень, и отец нанял людей, чтобы спилить мертвое дерево у них в саду. Они работали споро, и вскоре визг бензопил стих, а части ствола и крупные ветви были погружены в пикап. Мелкие ветки отец распорядился собрать Фрэнку и Нилу, и затем долго стоял поодаль, наблюдая за ними. Он был в одном из своих мрачных настроений, и все они знали, что закончится оно могло взрывом в любой момент, поэтому ни в чем не перечили._

_Когда ветки были сложены пирамидой, отец поджег их и пробормотал «Так-то, ублюдок», ни к кому, вроде бы, не обращаясь. Мать вынесла ему пиво, и дальше он смотрел в огонь, то и дело прикладываясь к бутылке, опять молча._

_Донни позабыл про свой игрушечный мусоровоз. Игра пламени была куда интереснее. Треск и искры, серый дымок — все было ему внове. Ему хотелось попробовать вытянуть одну из горящих веток, сделать себе факел. Ему хотелось подчинить это невиданное чудо себе, хотя бы его кусочек. Но он не смел, пока старшие были рядом._

_Пустую бутылку его отец зашвырнул в костер. Она выбила сноп искр и осталась лежать посреди тлеющих углей. Вскоре после этого все разошлись, но Донни остался._

_Неуверенным шагом он направился к костру. Подошел ближе. Еще шажок. Так близко, что нежная кожа щек ощутила стойкий, непривычный жар. Его голубые глаза распахнулись от восторга. Посреди серой золы и черных углей лежала бутылка, целая и невредимая._

_И он схватил ее. И заверещал на всю улицу._

_Были ахи и охи, была суета, и холодная вода, и парамедик с антисептической мазью._

_И он плакал, как плачут все дети, столкнувшиеся с несправедливостью этого мира: ошарашено и надрывно, так горько, будто их сердце сейчас разорвется. Но его полуосознанное внимание было обращено вовнутрь, и какое-то новое чувство уже росло в нем._

_На его руке остался ожог, а в сердце осталось кое-что похуже._

_Любовь._

_Кто знал любовь, не обменяет ее ни на что другое. Это была в прямом смысле испепеляющая страсть, и именно она определила всю его дальнейшую (никчемную, странную) жизнь._   


***

  
Фрэнк сидит в проезде у их дома, прямо на бордюрном камне, и возится с каким-то необычным предметом. Донни рад, что Фрэнк дома — в последнее время он часто пропадает где-то с другими ребятами, они ездят на велосипедах в соседний с ними Сэдли или рыбачат на озере. Как-то он принес домой огромного, по мнению Донни, сома, но мама сказала, что «эту гадость» следует выбросить. Они не стали его выбрасывать, но закопали в саду, под старым дубом, и Фрэнк положил ему обломок кирпича в качестве надгробия.

— Плеер для кассет, — говорит Фрэнк, и показывает Донни, чтобы тот сел рядом. — Кто-то оставил его рядом с мусорным баком. А с виду совсем как новый.

Он берет крестовую отвертку и раскручивает винты. Выглядит очень сосредоточенным, и Донни почему-то разбирает смех. Чтобы не засмеяться, он задирает голову и смотрит в небо. От бескрайней сини начинает кружиться голова, и он просто падает навзничь, на траву газона. Раскидывает руки, как будто хочет обнять весь мир.

В данный момент он действительно хочет. Счастье переполняет его, огромное, как запах цветущей акации, как щекотная трава, колющая шею, как солнце, греющее его ласковыми лучами.

— Ты пьяный? — с интересом спрашивает Фрэнк, бросая искоса взгляд, и Донни все-таки хохочет. И Фрэнк улыбается, глядя на него.

— Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы пить? — Фрэнк хмурится, глядя на переплетение внутренностей плеера. Донни поднимается и заглядывает ему через плечо. Его взгляд плавает туда-сюда по загадочным проводкам и зеленым платам.

— Батарейка протекла и залилась вот на эту штуку, — Донни указывает на нижний серый шлейф.

Он просто хотел помочь Фрэнку, но Фрэнк не выглядит счастливым. По правде говоря, он выглядит озадаченным.

— Тебе… кто-то уже показывал, как их разбирать?

Донни мотает головой. Фрэнк изучает его лицо и убеждается, что тот не врет.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Пошли домой. Кстати, в этот уик-энд мы с родителями едем в Чикаго на турнир по пинг-понгу. Останешься с Нилом и Долли.

— Я не хочу.

— Почему?

— Просто не хочу.

— Нет такого понятия как «просто», мой юный друг. В чем дело?

Фрэнк сдувает непослушные светлые волосы, падающие ему на лицо, и снова смотрит на него, теперь с долей озабоченности. Донни не знает, что ему ответить, и сплевывает в траву.

— Так, а этому кто тебя научил? — Фрэнк комично задирает брови, будто не веря собственным глазам. Донни прыскает и спрыгивает на асфальт проезда, и подпрыгивает там еще раз, от смущения и переизбытка чувств.

— Я просто не хочу! — кричит он.

— Да-да, я понял. Но я думаю, вы с Долли отлично проведете время. Она позовет своих подружек, вы соберете кукольный дом и будете все вместе пить чай. Только подумай.  
«У моей милой малышки Долли  
Глаза синие как небо», — декламирует песенку Фрэнк, подначивая его, и улыбается. 

У него солнечная улыбка, озаряющая все вокруг — а может быть, у него самая обычная улыбка обычного подростка. Может быть, все дело в том, что Донни по-детски влюблен в старшего брата, и тот представляется ему каким-то отважным супергероем, совершающим подвиги между ланчем и домашним заданием. На какой-то момент он даже готов рассказать ему про Нила, вывалить все, что копится в самых темных подвалах его памяти, и он даже открывает рот и подается вперед, но застывает. Физически не может найти нужные слова. Его разум абсолютно пуст, как свежепротертая школьная доска. Довольно жуткое ощущение ступора.

Нил щиплет его и толкает, когда никто не видит. Нил любит наблюдать за ним и его играми и насвистывать мелодию из «Психо». Нил любит пугать его. Как-то раз он поставил Донни подножку на лестнице, и тот пролетел несколько футов и разбил себе лоб. Даже сам Нил тогда испугался и позвал на помощь соседку, объяснив, что Донни упал случайно.

«Дьявол наблюдает за тобой, шкет», — шепчет Нил иногда ему на ухо. Но даже в пять лет Донни не верит его угрозам. Разве у дьявола нет дел поважнее, чем подсматривать за каким-то мальчишкой из провинциального городка?

Хуже те моменты, когда Нил пытается трогать его. Донни не понимает и страшится этих внезапных объятий, поведение брата сбивает его с толку. В такие моменты Нил говорит, что все в порядке, что ему всего лишь надо расслабиться, но Донни не верит ему ни на йоту. Он даже вырывается — первые два раза. Но куда бы он мог убежать? Рано или поздно он все равно вернется домой. Вернется в семью.

Его семья. Люди, собранные под одной крышей прихотливой судьбой. Он испытывает к ним всю гамму чувств, он проводит с ними дни своего светлого детства, и он не может представить себе жизнь, где их бы не было с ним рядом.

А потом их больше нет.  


***

  
_Фрэнк был его добрым братом, Нил был злым. Фрэнк был нескладным подростком, высоким и сутулым, но сверстники любили его. Он носил очки с толстыми стеклами, и, казалось, был первым претендентом на то, чтобы стать мишенью для насмешек — но они любили его. Его брат был умным. И он был добрым, и это была та редкая доброта, которая шла прямиком из сердца._

_Но Господь прибирает и грешных, и праведных — так часто повторяла его тетушка Роуз, назидательно сдвинув очки на кончик носа. И он прибрал Фрэнка, Нила, Дороти._

_Случилась ужасная трагедия. Случилась ужасная трагедия, но он был слишком мал, он ничего не запомнил._

_Дон все видел. Так говорят: Дон все видел. Но сам он не помнит о том дне ничего._

_Он совершенно не помнит, как отец вернулся домой с револьвером, его последней покупкой в Чикаго («Не указывай, как мне тратить мои деньги, женщина!»), как он ушел, хлопнув дверью, в бар, как пришел обратно уже не в себе, и как принялся палить прямо в их доме, с оглушительным грохотом._

_И конечно, он никак не мог помнить, как его сестра спряталась под столом в их маленькой гостиной, как забилась в самый дальний угол, и только огромные светлые глаза сверкали в темноте (это ее не спасло)._

_Донни уцелел, в общем-то, чудом. Так сказали люди, так написали в газетах. Мать и сын чудом уцелели в кровавой расправе. Но он не помнил этого чуда._

_Он ничего не помнил и когда проснулся на следующую ночь от кошмара, весь в смятении и полный тягостного стыда: простыня под ним была теплой и влажной._

_И он точно ничего не помнил, когда принялся поджигать мусорные баки и почтовые ящики на соседней улице._   


***

  
— И он божится, что собственными глазами видел, как Кэрол Смит целовала член Рона Дональдсона в его машине на парковке у закусочной.

Компания младшеклассников устроилась в дальних рядах пустого класса. Четыре мальчика, три девочки. Сидят прямо на партах, и теплый ветерок из окна шевелит края их юбок. Они отчаянно краснеют и хихикают, зажимая рты руками.

— Мог и наврать, конечно, — рассудительно замечает другой пацан. — Тим небось сам спит и видит, как бы красотка Кэрол уделила внимание его причиндалам.

Он широко улыбается, видимо, забыв про уродливые скобки на передних зубах.

— Но зачем? — спрашивает Дон.

Неловкое молчание повисает в воздухе. Кто-то переглядывается с недоумением, кто-то хмыкает, одинокий смешок срывается с губ одной из девчонок. И наконец самый нахальный из них, Карли Йетс, говорит: 

— Элберт, ты что, педик?

На последнем слове все вновь хохочут.

Дон не знает, что хуже — признаться, что все эти дела его не привлекают или оказаться педиком. Он здорово смущен. В одиннадцать лет непросто быть изгоем.

Он смутно догадывается, что дело может быть в том, что одноклассники ощущают что-то, ему недоступное. Ведь краснеют они от удовольствия, хоть и закатывают глаза, хоть и делают вид, что все это мерзкие штуки. Грязные разговорчики. Так люди это называют. Они понижают голос, как будто боятся, что их подслушают. Как будто это самый большой секрет в их жизни.

У Дона есть свой секрет, но его бы никто не понял, попробуй он рассказать о нем. Секрет всех этих людей — общий, один на всех. Его же секретная жизнь будто отделена от мира прозрачным стеклом, невидимым, но звуконепроницаемым, и никто не смог бы его услышать, даже если бы захотел.

Впрочем, никто и не хочет.  


***

  
_Глядя на огонь, он чувствовал трепет. Благоговение. Никогда не чувствовал подобного с людьми, да и никогда не стремился. Люди считали его эмоционально тупым, а то и просто тупым; он ничего не делал, чтобы переубедить их или опровергнуть. Он и не знал бы, что делать. Он знал лишь, что огонь — это хорошо, огонь — это прекрасно._

_Если чувствуешь, как кровь пульсирует в венах, это хорошо. Как жаркая волна ударяет в голову — хорошо. Эйфория — хорошо. Восторг — хорошо. Его сердце пело — так как же это могло быть плохо?_

_Огонь был живой, и огонь беспрестанно менялся. Не существовало двух одинаковых огней, как не существовало двух одинаковых рек, и нельзя было представить момента, когда река повторила бы себя. Всегда новая река, полные воды, вечно сжигающий огонь, высокое жаркое пламя. Только такое ему и было нужно._

_А еще огонь был постоянно голоден. Щепки он слизывал за считанные секунды, поленья и палки задерживали его на какое-то время, но рано или поздно он начинал клониться к земле, вздыхая прощальными язычками пламени, и затем умирал._

_В конце октября Дон нашел выход, поджигая поля на окраине города. Сухая трава тлела медленно, и он знал, что, придя завтра на это же место, он отыщет среди черного пятна живую алую искру. Он улыбнется ей как старому другу, и игра продолжится. Он мечтательно улыбался сам себе, ночью, лежа в кровати, и полная луна светила в окно._

_Но затем наступили ветреные дни, и пламя раздуло до такой степени, что понадобилось вызывать пожарную бригаду. Шериф был недоволен. Огонь подобрался слишком близко к деревянным постройкам — нежилым, но принадлежащим людям, жившим в их городе... и тоже регулярно избиравшим шерифа._

_И тогда у него появилась отличная идея. Он избежит гнева отчима-шерифа, если просто сменит место своих развлечений. Почему он должен оставаться в Паутенвиле? В Седли тоже было полно интересных строений, и он отправился в Седли, и нашел там подходящий заброшенный дом, и все было бы отлично, если бы его не поймали прямо на месте преступления. Они разбили ему нос._

_Когда он ехал в лечебницу Терре-Хот на заднем сидении полицейской машины, под глазами у него все еще бледно синели круги, а переносицу украшал шов._   


***

  
Он наполовину ожидает увидеть гирлянду «Добро пожаловать домой!», это было бы вполне в духе его матери. Но ее нет, и он ощущает что-то вроде слабой благодарности. «Что-то вроде» — потому что на самом деле он совсем не уверен в собственных чувствах: кажется, где-то между тогда и теперь его чувства превратились в тени, бесплотные призраки чувств, которые больше не волнуют и не задевают его, но лишь касаются легкими, едва осязаемыми прикосновениями. У этого есть и хорошая сторона: он больше не страдает.

Еще ему сложно сосредоточиться, сложно удержать что-то в памяти, сложно даже вспомнить, что с ним происходило в течение двух прошедших лет. Стоит задуматься, и последовательность событий начинает сворачиваться узлами и складываться в причудливый темный лабиринт, где он теряется каждый раз, когда ему задают вопрос о его прошлом. Он разговаривал с врачом вчера? Позавчера? В позапрошлом месяце? Он не помнит. Он помнит, о чем они говорили (о его будущем), но он не помнит лица врача. Вместо врача он видит своего отца, и Венделл Элберт запускает руку в карман белого халата и достает оттуда револьвер, а потом наставляет его на Дона и говорит «Пуф!».

Он стоит в своей комнате наверху. Кажется, здесь ничего не изменилось. Но она все равно ощущается чужой.

Он стоит и не знает, что ему делать с неожиданной свободой, свалившейся на него.

За ужином Дон долго не может выбрать, чем именно накладывать себе горошек, и с некоторым смятением замечает, что его мать плачет, отвернувшись, прижав руку ко рту.  


***

  
_Ему еще хватило ума понять, что школу ему не закончить._

_Он отставал от других безнадежно, а потом и вовсе махнул рукой на учебу, больше не пытаясь разобраться в алгебре сквозь головную боль. Он продолжал сидеть на своем обычном месте в классе, но смотрел в окно, не слушая учителя. Зима подсушила почву, а еще добавила воздуху прозрачности, и на горизонте он видел далекие резервуары топливной компании «Чири ойл», почти неразличимые на фоне белесого неба._

_«Эй, Мусорный Бак!» — крикнули ему как-то раз в столовой. «Как тебе понравился электрошок в Терре-Хот, не щиплет?»_

_Иногда Дон гадал, думала ли его мать о том, что, возможно, спасла не того ребенка. Должна была думать._

_Она ведь могла спасти Дороти. Дороти была немногим старше Донни, и весила столько же. Милая, покладистая девочка. Дороти была бы хорошей дочерью для Салли Элберт._

_Но на руках матери в тот день оказался он. Зачем Бог оставил его в живых? Неужели только чтобы мучить его подольше? Это было нечестно._   


***

  
В пустоте церкви его шаги гулко отдаются где-то под потолком. Канистра с бензином оттягивает ему руку.

«Что ты делаешь?» — спрашивает голос в его голове, и он звучит встревоженно.

Мусорный Бак замирает.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы шериф пристрелил как бешеную собаку и тебя?» — теперь в голосе звучит печаль. Он немного похож на Фрэнка, этот голос. На Фрэнка двенадцать лет назад. В нем странная нежность, и грусть, и все те ужасные, невыразимые чувства, которые сдавливают Дону грудную клетку, расплющивают его, как насекомое на ветровом стекле, и он оседает на холодный деревянный настил церкви вместе с канистрой. Кажется, он судорожно всхлипывает.

«Иди домой, Донни», — говорит ему Фрэнк, Фрэнк двенадцать лет назад, Фрэнк сейчас. «Возвращайся домой, малыш».

Если бы он мог вернуться в дом двенадцать лет назад, он бы вернулся. Несмотря на… на все, что было. Или он мог бы умереть. Умереть прямо сейчас. Умереть еще тогда. Уснуть и видеть сны. Он прикрывает глаза, приваливается плечом к скамье. Бензин вытекает из канистры прямо на пол, пропитывая край его штанов.

«О, заткнись, пожалуйста. Они все заслуживают сожжения», — возражает другой голос, агрессивный и хриплый. «Двуличные выродки, швыряющие камни из-за угла. Почему бы не отомстить им всем разом? Каждый из них будет гореть».

— Как факел, — шепчет Дон, Мусорный Бак, отныне и вовеки, да свершится воля Твоя.

Постепенно маниакальная улыбка расползается по его лицу. Он глубоко вдыхает пары бензина, вытирает слезы и поднимается.  


***

  
_«Почему ты спалил чертову церковь? Почему не школу?» — крикнул ему Карл Йетс, и если бы он мог, Мусорный Бак рассказал ему про благонамеренных жителей Паутенвиля с шерифом-убийцей во главе, про воскресные богослужения и пожилых дам в отглаженных блузках, про слепоту их к ближнему своему, и про то, как виноградный сок не делает тебя более хорошим человеком, и церковь тоже не делает, и вообще все это одна большая-пребольшая шутка, потому что Нил Элберт сидел в этой же церкви среди этих же людей, и ничего с ним не случилось._   


***

  
— Вот.

На столик перед ним кладутся пять сигарет. Пять аккуратных белых палочек. Трэш смотрит на них какое-то время, не совсем понимая посыл данного сообщения.

— Подарок, — поясняет его новый сокамерник, лысый и бледный мужчина лет сорока, широко улыбаясь, как если бы он был английским моряком, налаживающим общение с тупым дикарем. — В знак расположения и дружбы.

— Спасибо, мне не нужно, — говорит Трэши. И спешит добавить, заметив, как морщится лоб лысого чувака: — Я не курю.

— Стоп, ты сжег сраную церковь и ты не куришь? — лысый (как, он сказал, его зовут?) лыбится недоверчиво. Трэши делает неопределенное движение плечами. 

— Парень, ты очень, очень странный. Но ты мне нравишься, — и он по-дружески стискивает плечо Трэши. А потом его рука перемещается на загривок.

И это правда, насчет сигарет. Трэши не курит, практически не пьет, и не испытывает большого интереса к сексуальному досугу. Что до тюрьмы, что внутри нее.

Наркотики, обычное развлечение в тюрьме, способ скрасить время, тоже оставляют его равнодушным. Привычные пороки не обладают для него притягательностью. Его жизнь от них свободна.

Он — образцовый заключенный, но не был ли он всю жизнь образцовым заключенным? Подставь правую щеку вместо левой, подставь жопу вместо удара по лицу — разве неизменный выбор из двух альтернатив не начал складываться еще тогда, когда он не мог удержаться на двухколесном велосипеде?

Жизнь — загадочная штука. Он никогда не мог заранее предугадать, как она повернется. Он будто плыл в лодке без весел, и его болтало и крутило, а все зрители на берегу смеялись и показывали пальцем, и говорили друг другу: ну разве этот парень не уморителен? Вы только посмотрите на него. На что он вообще надеялся, суясь в воду?

Этой ночью, закончив то, что обычно с ним делали, его сосед по камере утыкается лбом в голую спину Трэши и бормочет:

— Я люблю тебя, Дональд.

И эти слова ошарашивают его, как гром среди ясного неба. Он лежит потом без сна на узкой койке, сосед давно храпит, но в голове Трэши его слова прокручиваются снова и снова. Никто за все годы за решеткой не говорил ему, что любит его. Он и не знал, что ему так важно было их услышать.

Любил ли он сам кого-то? Он не уверен. Когда-то он твердо знал, что любит Фрэнка, маму, папу, всех, но каков итог этой любви? Все эти узы распались перед лицом неумолимого времени.

Лысого соседа переводят в другую камеру, в другой блок, и он его больше не видит.

«Только я любил тебя по-настоящему», — говорит Нил в его голове, и Трэши дергает углом рта. «Помнишь, я как-то пожарил тебе тосты?». «И тебе ведь понравилось».   
«Признайся: тебе все нравилось».

— Да, — говорит Трэши и закрывает глаза. Горячие слезы копятся где-то под его веками. Он лежит на нижней койке, хоть верхняя временно и свободна.

«Ты никому не был нужен, кроме меня. А Фрэнк все время где-то пропадал».

«Ни на что больше ты все равно не годился».

«Но ты и сам знаешь, да?»

Да, он знает. Однажды он был мальчиком, который боялся идти домой, и этот мальчик до сих пор все помнит. Годы спустя, когда многое другое уже стерлось. И даже теперь, когда он вырос и узнал, как незначительны были его страхи, — что есть гораздо более опасные противники, чем раздающие подзатыльники братья.

Ему до странности уютно здесь, в камере. Возможно, он единственный заключенный в тюрьме штата, который ни разу за свой срок не задумывался о побеге. Бежать? Но куда? Обратно к людям, и их презрению, и ненависти? К навязчивым фантазиям о поджогах и издевательскому улюлюканью, когда он просто идет по улице?

К тому времени он уже понимает, что большинство людей хочет то, чего он не хочет. И, объединившись, эти люди решили назвать то, что они хотят, нормой. А тех, кто этого не хочет — ненормальными. И даже будь он сильным, он не смог бы выстоять против этой толпы, — а он совсем не сильный.

Трэши смутно понимает, что ему достался неподходящий мир, но не смог бы сформулировать свои претензии даже под дулом пистолета. Слишком много всего случилось в его жизни, слишком малая часть него вернулась тогда невредимой из Терре-Хот. Он потерял годы. Лишился памяти. В каком-то смысле, он так никогда и не вырос. 

Ловушка существовала всегда, с самого начала. Выбора на самом деле не было, но была иллюзия выбора. Свобода воли была всего лишь скабрезной шуткой, рассказанной ему на ухо старшим братцем, еще одним розыгрышем, потому что для таких людей, как Мусорный Бак, свободная воля означала только хаос и разрушения.

Всегда.

Было и будет. Прошлое и настоящее переплетены. Теперь он видит их целиком, не разделяя.

Он, вероятно, не смог бы сейчас досчитать до ста, не сбившись. Но он твердо знает, что было время, когда он мог — пусть оно теперь и кажется далеким, как сон, который он видел еще ребенком.

Рассеянно перебирая пальцами ладонь, снова и снова, он ищет след старого ожога как доказательство чего-то важного. Чего-то, что было с ним. Было на самом деле.

На самом деле он все еще в старом сарае, и золотая пыль опускается на его макушку. Он не может шевельнуться. Он не должен дышать. Чьи-то пальцы зажимают ему рот.

Мир представляется ему непонятным и опасным местом ( _пристрелить как бешеную собаку_ ), и он замирает. 

«Я люблю тебя, Дональд».

«Ни на что больше ты все равно не годишься».

«Возвращайся домой, малыш».

Дом.

Слово, утратившее свой первоначальный смысл. Где его дом? Где был его дом?

Существовало ли вообще место на этой земле, где он был бы дома? Осталось ли для него что-то, ради чего стоило бы барахтаться и бороться с неумолимым течением, уносившим его все дальше и дальше?

_И он решил: дом — это место, куда ты возвращаешься, несмотря на боль._

— Что-то сезонный грипп запоздал в этом году, — между делом говорит ему знакомый в тюремной столовой. — Джеки слег, Питон ходит разбрызгивает сопли, в гараже почти некому работать.

Трэши кивает, продолжая жевать. Новости не трогают его.

Он спит, и ему опять снятся резервуары в Гэри, но когда они взрываются (все вместе, они все-таки ухают все разом, одновременно, и будто вспучиваются изнутри), то вместо огня рассыпаются красочными фейерверками, как салют на четвертое июля.

Во сне он улыбается.


End file.
